You will never be too old to be my princess
by heloiza
Summary: Modern Bellarke AU - After seven years, Bellamy and Clarke meet each other at the bar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Guys! This is my first fanfiction so please be understanding. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. But english isn't my native language. Hope you will like the story. Let me know if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any character.**

* * *

><p>It was rainy Friday night. Bellamy got into club and found his friends sitting at the bar. He had met Miller and Murphy in college and because whole trio used to be in soccer team they quickly became friends. The view of two guys put in Bellamy's mind of good college time.<p>

"Hey guys!" he greeted them with big smile.

"Hello there, Mr. Blake" Murphy said raising his beer mug.

"Man! It's been a ages since we saw you" Miller said and slapped Bellamy on the back.

"Yeah, it has" Bellamy said and ordered a beer.

They were talking, drinking and laughing for about two hours. It was really nice to meet after year break. They remembered old time in college, old girls and parties.

"So are you going to stay in our awesome city?" Murphy asked.

'"I don't know. I haven't decided yet"

"Man, look at those girls, you have to stay' Miller said pointing group of drunk girls on the dance floor.

"I can see" Bellamy said laughing at drunk Miller. "But enough about me. What's about you guys? Any permanent relationships ?" He asked grinning.

"Permanent is for old people!" Murphy said "there are too many girls to just pick one. Am I right Miller?"

"Ohh shut up" Miller said.

"Is he still with Camille?" Bellamy asked surprised.

"No he is still crying after Camille" Murphy answered.

"Guys, we aren't here to talk about my ex" Miller said really exasperated.

Then Bellamy's phone rang. "I'm sorry guys. it's O. I have to answer this" Bellamy said.

"Of course big brother. Go ahead." Murphy said grinning.

Bellamy went outside the club and answer the phone. After conversation with Octavia about her new apartment and new boyfriend he entered the club again. He came back to their spot at the bar, but he found Murphy alone.

"Were is Miller?" he asked.

"Don't worry. He's just decided to try his luck and find a rebound ".Murphy answered smiling and pointed Monty at the end of the bar taking with a certain Blonde. Bellamy couldn't see her face at first but her blond waves put in his mind of somebody from the past. Then he saw the face, her face. It was her. Clarke Griffin. His girl next door. His sister best friend. He hadn't seen her since ... Since her father's funeral, seven years ago. She changed, like a lot. Now she looked like a woman. Like a beautiful independent woman. Not like a shy teenage girl. But she still was Clarke.

"I must say that she's hot" Murphy said

"Yes, she is" Bellamy said, still steering at Clarke.

Miller was still sitting next to her and nervously talking. She seemed to amused by his trying but she didn't reject him.

"But she is definitely not into him. He has no chance" Murphy said and turned to face his friend but there was no mark after Bellamy. Blake moved into direction of Miller and Clarke and took a seat on the other side of Clarke. He was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Soo Can I buy you a drink?" Miller asked with puppy eyes.

"You never give up, don't you?" she responded laughing "You are very sweet, but I'm here to meet my friend so". She didn't have chance to end because of stranger who decided to interrupt her.

"I'm sorry princess. Is that man disturbing you?" he asked, gently touching her arm.

"Jeesus, another one! No, he isn't!" Clarke said louder. She was really irritated. Then she rapidly turned to face the stranger "Wait what did you say?!".

When her eyes met his she lost her breath. He grinned sawing her being in shock.

"I asked if that man" he pointed Miller with a blank expression on his face "was disturbing you, princess?" he said still smirking and looking right into her eyes. "Soo, princess, Is he ?"

"I….." she said still confused "No, he isn't" She said and turned her gaze. "We are having fun, actually".

"Oh I see" Bellamy said laughing a little bit. "By the way" he said moving toward Miller "Do NOT buy her alcohol." he whispered (in really loud way) still looking at Clarke "It has bad influence on her" he end smirking and turned around.

Miller looked a little bit confused. However, Clarke looked really irritated and amused in the same time.

"Really? How old are you, six?!" she shouted after him. He smirked, turned around and moved toward her.

"Five" he said with evil smile, staying few inches away.

She burst into laughter and he took his place next to her.

"Ok. I don't know what's going on between you two." Miller said leaving Bellamy and Clarke.

"Bye Miller!" Bellamy shouted after him.

"Poor boy, You broke his heart. You know that right?" he asked smirking.

"Asshole!" she said and smashing his arm and laughing. 'So what are you doing here Bellamy Blake?"

"You know." he said looking into her big blue eyes "same as always. Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll"

She rolled her eyes and he laugh. He really missed that.

"I came to Boston because of job proposition" he said seriously this time.

"Oh, so you are staying here ?"she asked looking at her empty cocktail glass.

"I don't know yet" he said. "It depends"

"On what?" she asked again looking at him.

"You" he said with serious face.

"Me?!" she seemed really surprised.

"Yeah, It depends if you have some free space in your bedroom for me?" he asked smirking again.

She burst into laughter and said "You will never change".

"And you, Clarke Griffin, what are you doing in this big city?"

"I'm a doctor in Ark hospital" she responded smiling lightly.

"Go on, princess."

"I'm a pediatrician. Oncologist for children."

"Wow" he said really impressed . "I always know you gonna do smoothing big."

She didn't say anything just looked at him.

"Sooo" he said pointing at her glass "Can I buy you a drink princess?"

She rolled her eyes and said "I'm too old for _princess,_ don't you think? And don't you remember that alcohol has bad influence on me?"

"I will take a chance" he responded smirking.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I supposed to meet here my friend, but I guess she won't show up and I have to get up early tomorrow, so … you know"

"So, you gonna just left me here alone, right? Total princess. I should kn'

"Rain check?" she interrupted him. He smiled. This time it was real happy smile.

"I can play with that" he said.

"Ok, so goodbye I guess?" she said and give him a hand.

"Really?!" he asked laughing, but he take her hand and shook it. Then he pulled her closer by her hand and leaned down. He kissed her cheek and whisper "You will never be too old to be my princess, princess". He pulled back smirking. She was stunned and she could feel that her face was on fire.

"Bye" she said, turned around and went out.

Bellamy was glaring at her when she was fighting her way through the crowd and smiling. When she disappeared he moved back to his friends.

"Well" Murphy said "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just friend from the past" Bellamy responded.

"Friend or girlfriend?" Murphy asked laughing.

"Ohh shut up my friend and drink"Bellamy said. "Another shooter on me!"

Murphy and Miller couldn't fight with that argument.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm really happy that you liked the first chapter. I hope you will like another ;) I'm sorry for mistakes but I was in rush.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any character.**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Clarke went out of a cab and got into her apartment. She closed the door and leaned back on it with big smile on her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had met him again, after so many years. She still could see his brown eyes, his evil grin and hear sound of his laugh.<p>

_"__Ohh God Clarke! Not again._"

She thought that she forgot him. But now she wasn't so sure.

_"__Dammit ! You've already been in this spot. You wanna be hurt again ?"_

She took off her coat and moved to bathroom to take a shower. But she couldn't stop thinking about him. Bellamy Blake. He used to be her dream.

_"__God. Am I cursed or something?"_

Since their last meeting, seven years ago she hadn't got any real relationship. She just couldn't attached to anyone. She could denial but, subconsciously, she compared every guy to Bellamy. He had this weird influence on her. Everything started in middle school when her best friend brother had become her crush. She had tried to fight that feeling. She really had tried but without success. She had known that for him she had been only Octavia friend and victim of his endless jokes. Later, in high school she'd had even boyfriend (who hadn't been Bellamy of course) – Finn. But that relationship hadn't last long. She had liked him but it emerged that Finn hadn't been so godlike she thought. He'd been total player and cheater. She had caught him red-handed, when he had been kissing with some girl on their senior prom. In addition she hadn't been the only one who caught him. Somehow, there had been also Bellamy. She'd never felt so humiliated. That was the second worst day in her life. Right after her father's death day. She remembered that run away from school crying. Finn hadn't followed her, nobody followed her not even Bellamy.

_"__It's been ages"._

She looked at the mirror. She wasn't anymore that shy little girl.

_"__You are not that Clarke anymore. You are strong woman. You won't let him influence on you Clarke."_

She brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas and moved to her bedroom. She took her phone out her bag. She had 10 missed calls from Raven. Then her phone started to ring.

….

"Raven?" Clarke answered the phone.

"Clarke, hey, I'm sorry. " Raven said. "I know that I'm probably the worst friend in the world but my parents bumped into my apartment and I had spent evening with them." she explained.

"Ok, I get that" Clarke said.

"Are you mad?"

"Nooo….. It's ok. Really."

"Clarke, You want to tell my something?"

"…."

"Clarke?" Raven asked "Is everything ok? I hope you didn't sleep with some weirdo." She said laughing.

"What?! Of course no, but …"

"You met someone, didn't you?" Raven asked.

"….."

"Yes!" she shouted. "It's about time."

"Raven!"

"I'm so happy for you." Clarke could only imagine that her friend was smiling now like some crazy person.

"Raven, It's not like that. I've just bumped into old friend. Nothing more."

"Is he cute?"

"Raven!" she shouted laughing.

"He is! Good for you."

"God! You are impossible!"

"I'm happy for you Clarke." she said laughing.

"Anyway, I doubt I will meet him again soon. He was in town only for day."

"Too bad." she said really disappointed. "But you can forget about him on my party on Friday. You remember about it, right?" she asked.

"How I could forget ?" Clarke said rhetorically.

"Clarke, I know that you prefer to stick in hospital but a little party will do you good."

"Maybe you are right."

"I'm always right, honey."Raven said laughing.

"Ok. I will go."Clarke agreed.

"I love you toooo."

"Bye Raven." Clarke said and hung up.

She shut off her phone and lied down on her big bed. Maybe in deed Raven was right. She should finally forget about Bellamy. And that party could help her in that. She will relax, get drunk and maybe she will meet new people. With that thought she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A the same time, Bellamy got to his hotel room. He took off his leather jacket and threw it to big black sofa. He looked around the place. It was really nice modern room. In addition, it was a room with great view on city.

He leaned on big window which was completing whole wall and looked on city lighting in night. But only thing he could see in that moment was Clarke's face. Since their meeting he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her cute smile, the way she laughed. She was everywhere and that was really weird.

She was Clarke. He knew her forever. But why now she affected on him so much ? She was still Clarke. It wasn't like he hadn't like her back in the past. He HAD liked her. That was the reason he had kept teasing her all this years. He'd loved the way she'd get irritated and blushed. But most of all, he'd loved to caught her on staring at him. Every time, he had caught her red-handed he'd given his evil grin which had made her cheeks turn red. Yeah, that was evil of him but he couldn't help that. She'd used to be so tempting to tease. But after all, Clarke was _his Clarke_ and somehow he'd felt protective about her. She didn't have older brother after all and their families had been really close. So… he'd felt duty to take care of her, but in quiet way. He hadn't wanted her to find out that he care. That would ruin his image as bad boy. So when that stupid prom night had happened and he had seen her and that douche bag - Finn kissing another girl, Bellamy couldn't just let him remain unpunished. He had done what he should had done. Anyway, she always had been important to him. Even if he hadn't want to admit that. But today, when he saw her at the bar, she made him feel really … weird. The way she looked. It was just so, so … He couldn't take his eyes of her.

_"Fuck Bellamy!"_

He looked at the clock. It was about 3:00 AM. He lied on the bed.

_"God! Why I let her go without taking her number! Dumb-ass!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, what you think? Let me know._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, Guys. I know that you probably hate me now for so long break (I don't blame you for it, I also blame myself), but I've started college in october and it was really busy moth for me. But now I again ready to write. **

**I'm really happy that so many of You liked, follow and reviewed my work. I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

****Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any character.****

* * *

><p>That seven days passed really quick, so before Clarke knew it was Friday. She went out hospital about 6:00 P.M.. She got home 30 minutes later. She didn't have time to eat anything because she had to prepare herself to party. She didn't go out often. Only if Raven insisted.<p>

So she took a shower, washed her hair, dried it, made her makeup ect. When she was in the middle of her preparation process, her phone started to ring. It was Raven. She turned off her dryer and answered the phone.

"Hey, What's up? "

"Hey Clarke. I'm just checking if you are going to us tonight ."

"Yesss Raven! I'm going!

"That's good."

"I knooow. Don't worry." Clarke said smirking.

"There will be someone who you should DEFINITELY meet. You know, to forget that friend from the past you met last ..." Raven couldn't end sentence because Clarke interrupted her.

"Raven! NO! DO NOT TRY ARRANGE FOR ME TO MARRY THAT JEFF. I know that's jasper's best friend but I DO NOT WANT to meet him. END OF DISCCUSION!" Clarke said and she hung up. She come back to continue her preparation.

After an hour Clarke was ready. She was wearing navy blue knee long dress and black heels. She had her hair in beautiful braided updo and gentle make-up. She took her coat and left her apartment.

She got to Raven's and her boyfriend - Jasper apartment 9 o'clock. The lived near the city center in beautiful building near the park.

Clarke took a deep breath and knocked the door. Few minutes later Raven opened the door.

"Clarke, you are here!" she greeted her and kissed her cheek. "Come in."

Clarke entered the apartment and handed Raven wine. She looked around. It was really big apartment and there was a lot of people - just like a college party (minus drunks of beer, loud crap music and screaming). It was actually really nice she thought. She went to kitchen where she found Jasper.

"Hey Clarke!" he said and hugged her.

"Hey" she answered smiling. She liked Jasper a lot. he was also a doctor and he was good for Raven.

"Sooo" he said grinning "Have you met Jeff already?" he asked and pulled some man towards Clarke.

"Clarke - Jeff, Jeff - Clarke" he said pointing them.

"Hi" Jeff-man said nervously smiling.

"Hi" Clarke also said and looked at Jeff. He wasn't so bad like she thought he would, but ... he wasn't Clarke's type. "Oh God! I forget!"

"About what?" Jasper asked confused.

"About ... something very, very important ... that Raven asked me to do, so ... I will be back in a minute. Sorry guys." She said.

"Oh, it's ok." Jeff-man said with relief (?)

And ... She run away. She knew that it was rude, but seriously she couldn't let Raven and Jasper make her "fall in love" with some Jeff-man. "Damit Raven!"

She was running between some guests when suddenly she bumped into someone's chest.

"Whoow, slow down!" someone said and caught her shoulders.

"Sorry." Clarke said and looked up.

There HE was.

"Bellamy ...?"

"Clarke!? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised but smiling.

"I'm Raven's best friend ... but what are YOU doing here ?"

Bellamy smiled and started to answer when Raven appeared next to them.

"Sooo I see you've got a chance to meet my new neighbour." She said and whispered to Clarke "That one I was talking to you about today, remember ?"

Clarke was really confused. "I thought you were ..." she said still staring at smiling Bellamy. "Can I talk to you in private Raven?" she asked.

"Sure"

Bellamy's smile changed it to a grin and he said "See you later princess" and he blinked to her.

Clarke took Raven's arm and pulled her into kitchen.

"Princess?!" Raven asked laughing. "You two know each other, don't you?"

"So you didn't want to arrange for me that Jeff?" Clarke asked.

"Of course, no. When I saw him I knew that he wasn't your type. But enough about Jeff. What's going on with him?" she asked pointing at Bellamy who was standing in living room with many girls around drooling to him.

Clarke sighed "You remember that friend from the past of mine I was talking about last week?"

"Yesss. That's the reason you are here."

"I was talking about Bellamy. He is my friend from the past."

"holy shit!"

"Raven!"

"Clarke! It's DESTINY!"

"Ohh! Shut up!"

"No. Clarke! Go there back to talk to him." she said and pushed Clarke out of the kitchen. Clarke looked around the living room to find Bellamy but she couldn't see him in that crowd. The she spotted him in the corner talking to some tall brunette.

_"Of course." _She even wasn't really surprised. He was after all Bellamy Blake, not prince Charming. _"What was I thinking!?"_

Then Bellamy also noticed her. He left shocked Brunette alone and moved forward Clarke, grinning.

"Hey I hope you are not living princess" he said.

"No, I'm not. But you shouldn't leave that girl alone. It was rude. " she said trying not to look in his brown magnetic eyes.

He laughed. "You shouldn't be jealous. You are my one an only princess. I'm not looking for another one. " he said smirking.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable" she said.

"That's why you women like me" he teased grinning.

"So what are you doing here ?" she asked.

"Raven invited me here.' he said. "Wanna some drink ?"

Clarke sighed.

"You promised me princess" he said grinning.

"Ok" he answered smiling. "But stop with that _princess_ thing "

"I can't I love the way you act when I use it, especially in public places."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm seriously serious" he said "Don't go, I will be back soon"and he went to get them drinks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone ;) I'm really happy for so much reviews. But one of you wrote to me that my story was " just terrible to read" because of grammar mistakes (I couldn't answer to him/her directly because it was a guest). Like I said - English isn't my native language and I know that I make mistakes. If you want to point out my mistakes, just write to me what's wrong and I will correct it. Actually, I will be very happy for some constructive criticism. But please don't write "It's just terrible" - it's just being a HATER. If you don't like my story or you can't stand my writing just leave it. Nobody force you to read my works.**

**Anyway, this is my another chapter. I hope you will like it. Let me know what you think about it. And I sorry for any mistakes (if you notice anything wrong - let me know).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any character.**

* * *

><p>Clarke didn't have to wait for Bellamy too long. She noticed him walking towards her with two glasses few minutes after he left. When he came, he handed her drink and said something but Clarke couldn't hear what he was saying, because there was too laud. Everyone around them were talking and it was really hard to hold a conversation.<p>

Then Bellamy drew near her and said to her ear "Come on, I know the place when we can talk."

"But ... I can't left Raven's party. I promised..." she tried to oppose to him, but he didn't let her end the sentence.

"Don't worry. It's not far away." he said grinning and he took her hand. he moved to the balcony and pulled Clarke after him. Raven lived on last floor and she has small balcony but with entrance to the roof. Bellamy seemed to know that because he started to climbing up the ladder. Clarke was a little bit surprised. When he made it to the roof he asked her to give him the drinks and next he helped her climbed up (it's really hard in heels). When Clarke stranded on the roof she was amused. She had always known that Raven could use her roof, but she had never been there, until now. The view was amazing. Bellamy seemed to realised that she was there for the first time.

"You've never been there, haven't you?" he asked grinning.

She smiled in answer and looked back on the lights of the city. They were standing on the centre of the roof next each other. Only few inches away, almost touching each others arms.

"Stunning" he said and looked at the Clarke who was still staring in amusement at the city.

"Yeah, It's beautiful view." she agreed.

"No. Not the view." he said smirking. "I'm mean it's in deed stunning view, but I mean You." he said. Clarke looked at him confused.

"You look stunning. This is what I said earlier to you downstairs" he explained smiling and looking right in her eyes.

Clarke blushed. "Thanks."

"That's because your crowd. It suits you" he said with evil smile.

"What?!" she asked.

"You know, that thing with your hair." he said pointing at her braided updo and laughing at her facial expression.

"Asshole" she snarled punching his arm making him laugh even harder.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Like I said Raven has invited me"

"No here. I mean ... what are you going to do in the city?" she explained.

"I'm working now for Bluevain's studio." he said.

"You are an architect?!" she asked surprised.

He laughed, "Why are you so surprised?"

"... I don't know." she answered "I've just never imagined you as an architect."

"Really? So, you've imagined me as who? Drug dealer?" he asked grinning.

"No. But you in deed look more like a drug dealer then an architect " she teased.

"Ouch" he said "You've just broken my heart." and he placed a hand on his chest.

Clarke laughed . "But for real, I'm happy for you." she said quietly.

"I know." he said grinning. "You just love successful men."

"Yeah right" she said and shivered. They were standing on the roof and it was October and she left her coat in Raven's apartment.

But suddenly she felt Bellamy's jacket on her shoulders. She turned to face him.

"You don't have to do that. I'm ok." she said taking his jacket of and handed it to him.

"Oh yeah. You are sooo hot. I know that I have this kind of influence on women but I didn't know that it works on you. Good to know." he said grinning.

"Ohhh just shut up" she said and took a jacket back.

"Good girl!"

Clarke put on his jacket. Wearing it was actually a really good feeling. The way it smelled ... "Oh no, Clarke! Stop it! You can't. He is your friend - nothing more. So act like a friend." she thought. She looked at him (Thanks' God he was looking and her) - there he was her dream-boy. "God., why he have to be so handsome?" She turned and looked at the city. "Clarke, you can't let him mess with you. "

When Clarke was fighting with her thoughts Bellamy also had been thinking ... a lot. There he was. On the roof with beautiful girl. And what was shocking they weren't making out. They were just talking and laughing. And what was more shocking he liked it. Usually he talked to girl only in one purpose - o end with them in bed (yes, he had once ended with two girls in one bed.). But with Clarke it was another story. She was just different than other girls. She was Clarke Griffin. He really want her to like him. He want to impress her. That was odd feeling for him. "What is going on with me?" He didn't know. He turned to face Clarke – she was also looking at him.

"We should go back." she said smiling to him.

"Yeah. You are probably right. I don't want Raven to think that I killed you or something." He said grinning.

"We don't."

"Ok. Let's go then."

"And thanks." Clarke said and handed Bellamy his jacket.

"No problem, princess."

They come down to the balcony and entered the living room. The party was still on. Everybody was talking, drinking and laughing. Clarke excused Bellamy and left to the bathroom. When she come back he was talking to some Jasper's friend, so she didn't want to interrupt him. Until the end of the party they hadn't talked. When most guest had left Clarke decide that it was time to leave too, so she quickly said goodbye to Raven and moved to the door. Suddenly when she was wearing her coat she realized that someone was standing behind her. She turned around to face Bellamy.

"You leaving too?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired." he answered grinning.

"Ok. So let's go."

"Ladies first" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody ;) I don't know how it happened but somehow I have 64 followers ! That makes me really happy guys. **

**There is another chapter, I hope you will like it. It's shorter but next one will be much longer, I promise.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes (write to me if you will find some).**

****Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any character.****

* * *

><p>So Clarke and Bellamy went out of Raven's apartment and next out of the building. It was about 3 AM and it was truly cold night. They were still standing on the pavement next to the building and looking on each other awkwardly. It was the first time that they were together veritably alone.<p>

"So" Bellamy started," In which way do you go?" he asked.

"Right." She said looking on the pavement. "But wait. What are you doing?" she asked turning to Bellamy. "You live here."

He laughed. "Yeah, but little walk will do me good."

"But you said that you are tired." She insisted.

"I feel good now."

"Yeah, right." She said and frowned.

"Look, Clarke. I won't let you go home alone. " he explained smiling. "What your mother would think about me?"

"Bellamy, I'm not sixteen anymore, you know?"

"I can see that." He said smirking.

"Ok, asshole. Goodnight!" she said and turned around and walked away . She heard Bellamy's chuckled and she smiled.

But quickly he was back next to her. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why you treat me like a kid?" she asked in answer.

"I do not treat you like a kid. I treat you like a lady. That's a huge difference."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Since when you became a gentleman?"

"I always was."

"Yeah. But deeply inside, I guess." she said sarcastic.

"Maybe you're right." He said laughing.

"So where are we going?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm going home. I don't know where are you going. " she said with serious facial expression.

"Ok. You don't have to tell me where you life I will find out myself. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your dirty little secrets." He said with an evil smile.

"I don't have secrets, especially in my house."

"Are you sure? Don't you keep a diary or something ?" he asked still grinning.

"No… Wait, what?!" she cried out terrified. "Did you …?!"

"Well, I wish but I did."

Clarke was still in kind of shock.

"You have left your backpack in our house in 9th grade and I have unintentionally found it."

She was even more terrified if it was even possible.

"But I haven't read it. I've just only opened it but unfortunately Octavia has caught me red-handed and she has took it from me."

Clarke sight in relief. "You unintentionally found it?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

"Good to know."

"I haven't read it but I've seen my name there." He said smirking.

"Are you surprised? You were actually horrible person to me at the time."

"My bothering made you stronger person, so you should thank me, princess."

"Yeah, you are right. Thank you Bellamy Blake. I appreciate your ministration." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"How is Octavia going anyway?" Clarke asked.

"She's good. She is in New York. She is studying fashion design. She is very happy, I guess." He said.

"It had to be really hard for you to let her go."

"You have no idea how hard it was."

After a while they got in front her home.

"Ok. It's here. You can go now."

"Can I come in?" he asked cockily.

"No!"

"Why?" he asked with innocent face.

"Goodnight Bellamy!" she said rolling her eyes.

"You gonna invite me. It's inevitable. "

"In your dreams." She teased.

"You have no idea what's gonna happen in my dreams." He teased back.

"You are such a pig!" He just laughed. "Go home!"she yelled.

But he was still just laughing. He walked few feet away and turned around to look at her.

"I was right." He said.

"About what?" she asked confused during opening a door.

He smiled and said "You look stunning!" and he walked away. Clarke froze.

She needed few minutes to come around. She open the door and went to her apartment. There she took off her coat and dress and put on some loose clothes. Then she came to kitchen and made herself some green tea. She sat on an armchair (old grandpa's furniture) and started slowly drinking her tea. But only thing that was in her mind in that moment was Mr. Bellamy Blake.

_"__What's going on with me?"_ she sight. _"Why he is acting like that? Like we could be something more than friends? Or maybe I'm just crazy and he is acting normal but my freaking mind in just imagining some things. God. Why can't I be just normal ? Why my life must be so …. hughhh. And he has seen my journal. What have I done wrong? I'm a good person. Why this is happening to me ? "_ With that thought Clarke stood up and went to her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what you think? Please review. Seriously, let me know what you think. Silence is killing me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for such a long. I the worst (I know it). I soo grateful for your reviews and soo many followers. There is another (a little bit longer) chapter. I hope You will like it. Again ... I'm sorry for my mistakes. **

* * *

><p>When Clarke woke up next morning it was about 13 AM. She looked throw the windows – it was sunny Saturday morning (or afternoon). She got up and went to kitchen to make herself breakfast. In the meantime, she switched on her mobile phone. She found there 1 0 missed calls for Raven. "<em>You are so sticky Raven<em>." she thought and giggled. She took her favourite spot in the kitchen which was an old wooden chair next to table and huge window. Then she called Raven.

"Hello"

"Oh God. Why so long?! " Raven yelled irritated.

"I was sleeping." Clarke answered giggling.

"So long?!"she yelled again. "Wait. What were you doing last night that made you sleep so long?"

"Ohh shut up!"

"Clarke! Tell me everything!"

"Raven. Nothing happened."

"Do NOT lie to me miss Griffin! I've seen you two going out of my apartment last night."

Clarke sighed and said."Yes, we went out together but that's all."

But Raven wasn't satisfied with this answer.

"Bullshit, Clarke. There is no way that man looking like Bellamy and woman looking like you, only went out of my apartment."

"We didn't have sex. If that's what you are asking about."

"But … ?"

"What ?"

"Clarke! Talk to me!" Raven shouted irritated. "Or not. Just wait. I will be at your place in 10 minutes."

Like she said 10 minutes later Clarke heard knocking on her door. Clarke opened the door and Raven slammed into her apartment.

"I have croissants for you." She said walking to Clarke's kitchen.

"Oh God. I love you Raven." Clarke said and took one bite of croissant. Raven giggled. "You are definitely addicted."

"Probably. Would you like a coffee?" Clarke asked and stood up to draw two cups.

"Yeah, I would. But I'm not here to drink coffee with you. I saw you two talking a lot yesterday."

Clarke sighed. "Ok. We were talking like a lot. It was nice."

"Ooooo I knew it! You two are perfect for each other!"

"Raven! Do not start this. I've known Bellamy for my whole life and believe me - he isn't material for boyfriend, especially mine."

"What are you talking about? He seems to be good guy plus he looks like Greek god. "

"Raven, I know him. Trust me, he isn't made for relationship. Plus he treats me like a friend. "

"I don't think that friends look at each other the way he was looking at you yesterday."

"You have a gift to exaggerating." Clarke said and put coffee in front of Raven."Here you are."

"No, Clarke. I'm serious. He LIKES you like a lot." Raven insisted.

"You can be an illustration of exaggerating in dictionary. Seriously you are a prototype. "

"God, Clarke! You have a love of your life in front of you and you don't even notice him."

"Raven, listen to me for a minute. I see Bellamy , ok? I know him. And I know how it is to love him because I had a crush on him for my whole middle school and high school, ok? I know it. But I grow up."

"Clarke…. Sorry. I didn't know …"

"It's ok Raven. I'm over it. Now I only want to be his friend."

"Ok. I get it. But can I invite him to Green Hill?"

"Already? … Yes, you can. But do not make me sleep with him in one tent, ok?"

"Of course, Clarke. You have my word."

"Great." Clarke said sarcastically.

"By the way that coffee is awesome!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, when she was lying on the couch and reading book about new alternative way of cancer treatment when she heard a sound of new message on her phone.<p>

From Unknown Number: Are you free this evening?

_"__Who is that?"_ she thought at first but after a while she realized that there was only one suspect.

Clarke: Bellamy ?

Second later she got another message.

From Unknown Number: The one and only.

She could see him smirking right now.

Clarke: How you get my number?

Bellamy: From Raven, of course.

Bellamy: But you didn't answer my question, princess ;)

Clarke sighted.

Clarke: I'm free. Why are you asking?

Bellamy: Great. I will pick you up at 6PM.

Clarke: What are you doing?

She send last message but Bellamy didn't write back. She was thinking about calling him but thought of talking with him on the phone terrified her somehow.

* * *

><p>At 6 PM Clarke was nervously sitting in the kitchen waiting for Bellamy. She was wearing casual clothes – jeans and white shirt. That situation made her really nervous. And she didn't know why she felt like that. Thankfully she heard knocking on her door. She opened it and saw smiling face of Bellamy. He was looking handsome like always. He was wearing a black leather jacket which made him look even more like sexy bad boy (like Raven said).<p>

"What are you think you doing Bellamy ?" Clarke said with serious face.

"I'm happy to see you too." Bellamy answered smiling. "Let's go. We have work to do."

"Work?"

* * *

><p>"When I read your message I didn't suspect that I gonna end up painting your walls." Clarke said while she was indeed painting wall in Bellamy's apartment in grey color. That's way her with shirt wasn't really white right know. It had many grey spots all over. She looked like a mess. "<em>Like sexy mess"<em> Bellamy thought when he stopped painting another wall and turned to look at her.

"You know, you are the best painter I know." He said grinning. "Or maybe the only one I know."

"Asshole" she said giggling. He looked at her again. He loved her looking like that. Messy and happy. _"Wait love?!"_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

_"__Oh God. She caught me steering at her. Just great." _ He thought.

"Bellamy?"

"Because you look … " Bellamy said but he couldn't end his sentence. _"Because you look sexy. I can't tell her that."_

"What?"

"Because you have paint on your face ." he lied.

Clarke touched her face but she didn't found paint on her face.

"No, I don't." she said confused.

Then Bellamy jumped to her and touched her nose with his brush. "Now you got." He said smirking.

"YOOUU!" she cried out with furious face and brushed Bellamy's chest with grey paint.

Shocked Bellamy looked down at his (not black anymore) shirt. Clarke stepped backwards. "I liked this shirt."

"Don't worry. It looks better now." She said giggling.

"You little …." He said and start running after Clarke which already knew that she is in real danger.

It didn't last long for Bellamy to caught laughing Clarke and pinned her to the floor. He took his brush and paint Clarke all over with white paint.

"Can I get up?" Clarke asked when he ended painting her.

"Yess." He get up and pulled Clarke after him.

"Peace?" she asked.

"Peace, princess." He answered laughing. Then she hugged him which meant painting him with all the paint she had on herself.

But he didn't pulled her away. "You are sick princess." He said laughing.

"You too" she said pulling away.

"You should take a shower. "

"Don't say?" she asked sarcastically. He laughed.

"Just go. I get you some clean shirt."

"Ok." She said

* * *

><p>2 hours later when Bellamy and Clarke ended painting his apartment, both of them were sitting on the floor – eating Chinese, drinking red wine and laughing a lot. <em>"She's beautiful." <em>He thought while Clarke was charging wine to her glass. She was wearing Bellamy's white shirt and her a little bit dirty jeans. She looked at him and caught him steering again. She smiled.

"Please. Don't say that I have paint on my face. Again." She said giggling.

He smiled. "No, you look just beautiful."

Clarke looked at him with shock in her eyes. "Thanks I guess … ?" she said eventually.

"You are welcome." He said grinning.

"So … I think that I should get going."

"Ok. I will drive you home. I just need to change my clothes." He said, stood up and went to his bedroom.

"Ok."She said. "Wait!" He stopped and turned around. "Can you bring me my shirt? I will change too."

"Seriously? You want to wear that shirt? It's devastated, Princess. Just keep mine. I don't mind."

"Really ?"

"Yeah, really." He smirked. "Just give me 5 minutes and will go."

* * *

><p>20 minutes later they were in car in front of her home. Clarke unstrapped herself but she didn't have a chance to open the door because Bellamy was faster. She rolled her eyes seeing outside the car opening door for her.<p>

"You are weird."

"I thought I am a gentleman."

"You wish."

"Goodnight princess. Thanks for help and devastating my clothes."

She giggled. "You are welcome."

"Sweet dreams." he said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So ... what You think? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry for delay, again. I had a lot of work lately (school and everything). But I'm back. And I'm soooo happy because I have over 100 followers now. Seriously, I can't believe. You are awesome. I really appreciate your reviews. They give me power to write ;) **

**And for everybody who wonder how long this story is going to be - I have idea for 5 chapters at least. **

**I don't own The 100 or any character.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Two days passed since their last meeting. (Three long days). Clarke was at hospital as usual on Thursdays. She was trying to keep herself busy and focus in order not to think about Bellamy. And it was hard. It was killing her. He hadn't called her. He hadn't text. She also hadn't contact him but … It was different situation, right? Anyway, she was trying to thing straight and focus on her patients. Right, patients. She looked at girl on hospital bed in front of her. She looked … like a kid with cancer. Bald head, pale face and a lot of teddy bears around her. It was Cassie – Clarke's favourite patient in hospital. Cassie was 8 years old and she was sick basically her whole life. Although that she was the most happy person Clarke knew.<p>

"Good morning Doc!" Cassie said when she spotted Clarke.

"Good morning Cassie. How are you today?" Clarke asked smiling.

"Awesome! Like always." She said giggling.

"That's good."Clarke answered.

"But you look really crappy, Doc. "

"Crappy?! No, I feel awesome too."

"I dooon't think soo." Cassie said giggling. "You are bad liar."

Clarke sighted and sat on Cassie's bed. "Ok. Cassie. You're right. It's not my best day."

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing happened actually. Nothing."

"Is that about a boy?"

"What?! No." Clarke said really surprised.

"When my sister is sad it's always about a boy. She said that they are a reason of every bad thing in this world." Cassie said with Sirius facial expression.

"Oh she said that? I think that she exaggerated a little bit." Clarke said giggling

"Yeah maybe."

Clarke sighted and get up of the bed, "Ok, Cassie. I have to go check on other kids. See you later. "

"Bye."

And she came out the room.

Then her phone started to ring. _"Oh God. What if it's he?"_she thought. But it was Raven.

"Hey. What's up?" Clarke said.

"Hey. Do you remember about our coffee at 3 o'clock ?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna get going for a minute."

"Ok. Great!"

"OK, then."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Clarke got to nearest café and spotted Raven by their favorite table.<p>

"Hey." Clarke said and kissed Raven's cheek.

"Hey, Doc." Raven said smiling like always. "I order latte for you."

"Thanks!" she said and took her usual place.

"Soo are you gonna tell how went your evening with Bellamy or you just gonna pretend that it had never happened ?" Raven asked.

Clarke sighted. "There is nothing to talk about, I think."

"Do you think that I'm gonna believe in that sheet?"

"Raven. I'm serious." Clarke said sadly.

"What has happened? Yesterday you said that you'd spend really great time together and now you said that there is nothing to talk about. What has changed?" Raven asked really concerned.

"Nothing changed. That's the thing."

"I don't get it."

"It' just … He didn't speak to me since then." Clarke sighted. "I know that I freaking out without any reason but that's a thing. I'm falling for him while he treats me like a friend."

"What are you talking about Clarke?" Raven said confused. "Bellamy adores you. I know it. He knows it. You are the only one who can't accept the fact."

"So why he didn't called or … anything?" Clarke enquired.

"Maybe he is just busy. He had just got new job. I'm sure he is really busy."

Clarke sighted, again. "I don't know, Raven. I'm not good in this. We should stay friends. That's safe. No broken heart. No drama."

"Yeah and you gonna live alone for the rest of your life. Over my dead body."

Then waiter got coffees for Raven and Clarke. Clarke took a sip of her latte.

"God! It's delicious. Like always." Raven said smiling.

Suddenly, Raven spotted through window familiar black curls across the street.

"Clarke! Look. Is it Bellamy?" she said pointing.

Clarke turned around to look at the street. And in deed, it was Bellamy. But unfortunately not alone. He was walking down the street with beautiful tall brunette. Clarke couldn't observe them for long because after few seconds they were outside her view.

"Clarke." Raven started. "I'm sure she is only his friend…"

Clarke finally said "I'm not surprised actually. He isn't type of a lonely boy."

"Clarke. You can't suppose that they are a couple."

"I don't care if they are together or not. He is ONLY my friend. I was telling you that whole time."

" Clarke …"

"What ?"

" … I've invited him two days ago to our trip to Green Hill." Raven said quietly. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I feel sooo stupid right now."

"Raven, stop."Clarke swallowed and said "… Like I said he is my friend I'm happy for him. You said that Jeff is also going, right? I think that we should a chance to get to know each other." Clarke said not really thinking about what she was saying to Raven.

"Ok." Raven said not really convinced.

"Don't worry so much about me." Clarke said trying not to look devastated.

* * *

><p>Another three days later, Clarke was packing herself for the trip to Green Hill. Green Hill wasn't actually a hill. It was a mountain. They (She, Raven, Jasper, and couple of other friends ) go there every autumn. They drove to nearest village and then whole group hike to the peak. They sleep in tents on the nearest camping ground on the beautiful valley. They loved going there.<p>

But this year it was going to be different. She knew that. Bellamy was going. He texted her yesterday asking what he should take with him. Clarke almost texted back _"Brunette skunk."_ But she didn't. Instead she had texted him to take warm clothes and sleeping bag. That weird situation was killing her. She didn't know how she would get through that trip. And there was Jeff, again.

_"__That's gonna be extremely hard trip."_ Clarke thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo what You think? Please, let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter is ready! At least I think ;) Anyway I thank everybody for reviews. One of you said that there is some inconsistencies with the time frame. I promise that I'm gonna read whole story and take care of it. **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**I don't own The 100 or any character.**

* * *

><p>Clarke went outside her apartment to meet her friends already waiting for her in Jasper's car. When they spotted her, Jasper went to help her with her backpack. Next, Clarke got into back seat of the car.<p>

"Hey!" Raven greeted her.

"Hello, Clarke." said someone from the front seat.

"Hello, Jeff." Clarke said and smiled to him.

"Ok." Jasper said when he took his spot behind the wheel. "Everybody ready?"

"GREEN HILL! HERE WE COME! " Raven shouted.

"Ok. We get it, Raven."Jasper giggled.

And they hit the trail. But without someone. _"Where the hell is Bellamy?" _Clarke thought and looked at Jeff.

He wasn't that bad after all. He was even handsome. He was rather tall and lean. He had brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He wasn't Bellamy, but he seemed to be really good and intelligent guy. Jeff seemed to realized that Clarke was observing him and he smiled to her.

Then Raven's phone vibrated. She took it and read the message.

"It's Bellamy." She said. "He said that him and Nathalie were on the road and that they would be on time in Breanny Village."

"Who's Nathalie?" Clarke asked. _"Yhhhh, why the hell I've asked about that!?" _She thought.

"She works with Bellamy. That's what I know. Yesterday he asked if he could take her with us. I said yes." Raven answered looking concerned at Clarke.

"Great!" Clarke said rapidly. "The more the Mercier, right?"

"Right." Jeff said and smiled to Clarke, again. But Raven didn't seem to be convinced.

After two hours, they arrived to Breanny Village. Jasper parked on little parking near the forest and four of them went out of the car. They pulled backpacks outside the trunk. Clarke had to admit that it was really beautiful autumnal morning. _"Maybe it's gonna be great trip after all."_ She thought. And then she heard coming car. It was Bellamy's back land rover. He parked and went out the car. After him went out a certain slim brunette. The same one, Raven and Clarke had seen from café. Bellamy and Nathalie also pulled their backpacks from trunk and approached them.

"Hey everybody!" Bellamy greeted them. "Princess." He said and winked at her. Clarke put all her forces not to smile to him. And somehow she managed to stay unfazed.

"Guys, this is Nathalie." He said pointing gorgeous brunette next to him. "Nathalie, this is Raven, Jasper, Jeff and one and only Clarke." He ended grinning.

"Hey." Nathalie said smiling. "I've heard a lot about you guys."

"I hope only good things." Jasper said smiling.

"Only." She said smiling.

_"__God she is GORGEOUS. "_Clarke thought_. "She looks like freaking Victoria's Secret Angel."_ And she turned around and approached Jeff.

"Are we going or staying here forever?" she asked loudly. And whole six moved into the woods. Clarke was walking in front next to Jeff. They were talking a lot and he was really interesting conversationalist. Clarke found out that Jeff has actually very similar taste in music, books and films to her. She liked a lot talking to him.

"Maybe we should stop for a little. Everyone is in back." He said and stopped.

"Yeah, you're right." She said smiling and pulled a bottle of water from her backpack. She took a sip and turned around to look at the rest of the group. She saw Raven and Jasper teasing each other like always and Bellamy with Nathalie behind them. They were talking and laughing a lot. They seemed to be really comfortable with each other. Clarke felt tug of jealous. And that made her mad at herself. She looked at Jeff and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy for that trip."

Then she felt gentle tickling on her neck. She turned around and faced Bellamy who was holding blade of grass between teeth.

"Don't like grass, princess?" he asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "It's time to grow up, you know?" And she turned to Jeff "I think the break is over. Let's go. " And she went leaving a little bit shocked Bellamy behind.

They were hiking about 5 hours when they reached camping ground. It was even fall and it was getting colder. They started pitching three tents. Besides them, there was group of students sitting by the fireplace in the center of camp. So when Clarke and the rest ended work with tents they moved to the fireplace. People by the fire turned out to be really fun students from Harvard. One of students was playing the guitar and soon everybody were singing old the Beatles songs and laughing a lot.

Clarke was sitting next to Jeff and some student - probably Mike or something. Suddenly, Mike moved to another pace and Nathalie took his spot.

"Hey." Nathalie said smiling.

"Hey."

"We didn't have really chance to talk so I thought … " Nathalie started.

"Yeah. Why not." Clarke said.

"You are a oncologist, right?"

"Yes, I take care of kids, mostly."

"Wow. That's impressing." Nathalie said really sincerely.

"Thanks."

"I really wanted to meet you, you know?"

"Why?"Clarke asked confused.

"Bellamy told me so much about you … "

_"__Yeah, right. That was what you two were doing - talking about me."_ Clarke thought.

"… so I thought you must be amazing person. I wasn't wrong." She explained smiling.

"Thanks again. I guess …"

"No problem." Nathalie said smiling.

Then Jeff moved next to Nathalie.

"Nathalie, did you went to McTrency High School?"he asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" She asked.

"I knew that I've seen you before. I went there too. We must had geography together …." And they started talking and talking _about old good times_.

Clarke sighed, stood up and moved to get some food. When she come back her place was taken by some students, so she moved to the wooden bench on the other side of fireplace. This side was weirdly empty. Rapidly she figured out why it was empty. Wind was blowing in that direction and whole smoke was flying on her. _"That's my luck."_ She thought.

Suddenly, someone appeared next to her. It was Bellamy and his smirk.

"Evening, Princess."

"It's night, actually." She said irritated.

"You are talking to me again, good." He said smirking. Then felt the blow of smoke on his face.

"Oh God. Why are you sitting there?"He asked. "You want to smoke-dry yourself or something?"

"Yeah, Bellamy that's my plan." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't know that you can be so sarcastic, princess? You keep surprising me lately." He said and winked to her.

"Surprise, surprise." She replied. "And you don't have to seat here if you don't like the place."

"And left you here alone?!" He asked theatrically. "Never, princess."

"Shut up." She said and punched his arm.

"By the way, I forget to mention that you look really cute with Jeff." He said smirking.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two look like princess and prince."

"Indeed. He is actually really cool guy. Intelligent, well-read and handsome. We have similar taste in music and books. And …" She said.

"Right. And you two would have two perfect children." Bellamy said a little bit annoyed.

_"__Is he jealous?" _Clarke thought.

"Maybe." Clarke sighed. "But for now, he is more interested in Nathalie." She said pointing Jeff and Nathalie sitting and laughing on the other side of fireplace.

Bellamy laughed. "He has NOOO chance. Believe me."

"God! You are so full of yourself." She said with anger.

"Oh ,you know me so well." He said smirking.

"I'm sick of you." She said furious.

"Hey, Clarke. What's going on?" he asked seriously this time.

"Nothing!"

"So why are you acting like that ?" he insisted.

"I'm not acting different. That's just me. I'm sorry if that's not enough for you." She said and stood up.

"Clarke, what are you doing ?" He asked and stood up after her.

"Nothing. I'm tired and I will go to tent now, so excuse me." She said, turned around and start walking. But Bellamy was faster and he caught her arm.

"Clarke!" He said and spin her around. "What happened? I thought we spend great time lately - painting and talking, and now you act like you hate me or something."

"Maybe, I'm just not in love with you like the half of human population. Let me go." She said and tried to escape from his strong hand.

"Are you mad at me because of Nathalie?"he asked.

"No! Of course, no!" She said but he didn't seem to be convinced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What you guys think about that one? Let me know.**


End file.
